Wyvern's Wrath (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Wyvern's Wrath is a level in LEGO Megaverse: Ultimate. Wyvern's Wrath is centered around many franchises, mainly Venture, Ice Age, National Basketball Association, My School, Jurassic World, The Incredibles, and Morphers. Story Mode Plot King Ferb IV's Castle secretly houses a Wyvern in their storage vaults. During a dinner party, the Wyvern breaks through the flooring and attacks them. This leads to an epic battle between the Wyvern and Ferb's knights. The Wyvern is eventually weakened, and falls into the Molten Mines of Mammavar, burning it in the process. Ferb and his knights then escape as his is slowly engulfed by erupting magma. Meanwhile, Fabricio Nguyen is teleported to Blue Nile City of Planet Morpher, meeting Pheno in the process. The two of them find a crack pulsating in the sky, and decide to climb up a crane in the construction site to investigate it. The crack eventually opens, revealing a rift that brings in a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The two of them then battle the Rex on top of the construction site. They eventually overpower the Tyrannosaurus, knocking it off of the construction site. Before hitting the ground, the T-Rex is teleported away by another rift, with a new one popping in, bringing Shaquille O'Neal into the party. Meanwhile, Sid the Sloth and Manny the Mammoth have been teleported to the Molten Mines of Mammavar, where the skeleton of the Wyvern now rests. Sid is quite sad (or scared) upon seeing the Wyvern's bones, but is brought to a lighter mood upon seeing a deactivated Omnidroid 9.9, which he climbs up. Manny tells him to get off, stating that "it might be dangerous". He ends up jinxing Sid, as the Omnidroid then awakens, opening a hatch inside of it and imprisoning him within. This leaves Manny to try and escape, as the two of them get sucked into a vortex. They land in the Blue Nile Commercial District, with Pheno, Fabricio, and Shaquille meeting up with Manny. A swarm of Norpherdroids runs in, and near-instantaneously teams up with the Omnidroid, leaving Pheno, Fabricio, Shaquille, and Manny to battle the droid. The Omnidroid is eventually defeated after Shaquille rapid-fires basketballs at the Omnidroid, breaking many holes into it. However, there are still tons of Norpherdroids attacking, leaving our heroes (and a now-freed Sid) to protect the city. However, a vortex sucks in Pheno, Shaquille, and Sid, leaving Manny and Fabricio to combat the Norpherdroids. Pheno, Shaquille, and Sid land in Aperture View Middle School, which they hope will be a safe retreat, tired from fighting. However, the ground splits, unveiling a revived Dry Wyvern, now nothing but a skeletal husk. Shaq gets his basketball ready, but the Wyvern pops it, leaving him ball-less. However, a vortex brings in Meatwad from Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Doomguy from Doom, with Meatwad offering himself up as a new ball for Shaquille. The five of them then prepare to battle the Wyvern (and try to keep the school in as good condition as possible). During their final battle, Doomguy skewers the Wyvern through the head with the Crucible, defeating it once and for all. However, Aperture Middle School crumples to the ground, with Pheno stating that he hopes the superintendent has insurance, before running away, with the rest of the Wyvern's slayers following suit. Walkthrough Section One: The Throne Room The Wyvern will regurgitate Wyve Acid at you, so be careful not to get hit. If you do, no worries; the Wyvern will soon summon Wyvefleas to attack you, which you can easily destroy for health. After the Wyvern summons the bugs to attack you, it (they?) will get tired, and fall to the ground. Now is King Ferb’s chance to stick his sword in one of the six Sword Switches on the Wyvern’s head. Doing so will deplete one of the Wyvern’s six hearts. A process similar to this will repeat throughout the battle, just with the Wyvern spitting more acid each time and summoning more Wyvefleas after this acid reflex bit. After two more Sword Switches the Wyvern changes up their strategy, now vomiting sawblades coated in Wyve Acid, and summoning Wyveslenders along with fleas. After removing the last three switches, the Wyvern will be defeat. The floor will collapse in a cutscene, leaving your team running out. The final part of this section, has your characters running out of the burning, crumbling castle. Try not to get hit by any flaming bricks; even if you do, you’ll respawn, but lose studs (shocker). Eventaully, your team will leave the fortress, leading to our next section. Take a break if you feel one is necessary. Section Two: Construction Site Chaos After the cutscene, go over to the right side of the site. Fire at the Target above the gate with either Pheno or Fabricio Nguyen to knock it down, then proceed to the next part of the construction site. Past the gate, there is a compactor. Get into it and drive it to the right. Use the Accelerator Switch next to our second gate to open it. Now, destroy the four Silver LEGO Plates in the ground. This will free the water that was previously blocked by the plates, emptying the tank in the center in the process. Go to the tank, which will spew bricks. Build the pieces into a ladder, and climb into the building. Reach the very top and make it over to the other zone. Use Pheno's magnum to destroy the Bronze LEGO Obstacles in your way, which will cause a rift to generate. A Tyrannosaurus Rex will come out of the rift, bringing you into your next boss fight. The T-Rex will try to ram you, which will instantly defeat you if you get hit. In order to beat our big baddie, stand in front of one of the four Super Strength Walls. Run away just as the Tyrannosaurus charges at you, causing it to hit the wall and lose a heart. The process is the same the next three times, just with the T-Rex's awareness increasing each time, meaning you'll have to wait longer before running away. Eventually, you'll have the Rex defeated, but his rampage also causes the building you are on to cave in, leading to a free fall section. Try not to hit any of the falling debris and try your best to go through all of the Stud Rings to complete this section. Section Three: Omnidroid Rampage The Omnidroid and Norpherdroids have been summoned, so it is time to kick some robotic posterior. Defeat the first wave of Norpherdroids, and then the Omnidroid will try to attack you. Dodge its claws, and it will eventually get tired. Hit the first Super Strength Wall on the droid, which will unveil a target on it. However, the droid will get back up at this point. Another wave of Norpherdroids appears, so smash them up, and then fire at the target with Pheno's gun or Shaq's basketball to deplete the Omnidroid's first heart. Like the previous boss battles, this one is primarily the same in all three sections. The only differences are that the Omnidroid will have new attacks after losing a heart; after the first one, the droid slams into the ground, making shockwaves. After losing the second one, it will throws rubble at your character, which you must avoid getting hit by. After hitting all the walls and shooting all the targets, the Omnidroid will be defeated, Congratulations! You have saved the city. Section Four: Rising from the Grave The Dry Wyvern has awakened, and is wreaking havoc through Aperture Middle School. For the first part, dodge the Wyvern's fireballs whenever it fires them, then destroy the various objects across the area. Build them all into a Freeze Cannon. Go inside of the turret, and fire at the Dry Wyvern from it, eventually encasing them in ice. This will deplete one of the Dry Wyvern's three hearts, and it will move from outside of the school to the auditorium. Inside of the Auditorium, the Dry Wyvern will breath even more fire at you, as well as spawn in Skeleton Warriors. Again, smash all the objects in this area to build another object; this time a lava bucket. Stand in front of it, and the Dry Wyvern will attempt to ram into you, only to collide with the bucket, spilling lava all over it. This will deplete the Dry Wyvern's second heart. The Dry Wyvern will then break one of the windows and fly out of the Auditorium, with a cutscene having you chase it down into the Mes Hall. The Dry Wyvern now has yet another attack after summoning the Skeleton Warriors; charging their fire breath to make a beam that they point at you. You guessed it; destroy more objects, then build a shield with a Tall Minifigure Handle on it. Shaq is the man for the job, so have him pull the Handle and form a shield. The Dry Wyvern will aim their beam at it, but will get a taste of their own medicine as they are blasted in the face with it. This causes the Dry Wyvern to fall over, knocking down various poles and trapping it under the pergola. Have Doomguy go to the Wall Cut Insignia in front of the Dry Wyvern to run the beast through the mouth with the Crucible. Congratulations! You have beaten the level! Do you have to use the bathroom? Level 100% Citizens in Peril * Mr. Struck Rule Breaker Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles * Tall Minifigure Handles * Silver LEGO Blowup * Bronze LEGO Blowup * Target * Sword Switches * Vine Cut ** Wall Cut Trivia * The level is loosely based on a dream Trigger had. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:LEGO Megaverse Ultimate Category:Venture Category:National Basketball Association Category:Morphers Category:Ice Age Category:The Incredibles Category:My School Category:Jurassic World Category:Venture Levels Category:Morphers Levels Category:My School Levels